


Via by Rhiannonhero

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Underage Character, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in December 2002.  Spoilers for Stray (S1) and Ryan (S2).  Originally posted to livejounal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via by Rhiannonhero

Ryan stretched out in the huge bed and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't  
easy though, it was too quiet - which made it too loud.

He was used to the bustling thoughts of dozens of people as he fell  
asleep at the Institute. Tonight, the only readable mind in the  
mansion was an invasion. There was no way to lose himself in swirls  
of mixed up thoughts that didn't make sense.

Lex had sent the servants home earlier, after Clark had returned from  
the Kent's house. Clark had seemed distracted and worried when he  
first returned. It was only after a whispered discussion in the  
corridor that Ryan grasped the problem from Lex's mind.

Dr. Garner had come to Smallville ready to take Ryan back.

Summerholt. Ryan didn't want to go back there. The doctors had been fascinated  
by his abilities and ruthless in their pursuit of knowledge. He  
was the first person with ESP they had encountered who could read  
other's thoughts, feel their emotions and experience their sensations.  
Although he hadn't been able to do the last until recently. It seemed  
that his ability to connect with the minds around him grew exponentially  
with the tumor.

Dr.Garner was desperate to discover the cause and to replicate it.  
Ryan bit back panic at the thought of returning. Clark told Lex  
there wasn't any hope of being able to keep Ryan.

But Lex's mental machinations had begun immediately. Sorting through  
various bits of information, looking for an option that would prevent  
Ryan from returning to Summerholt. As Ryan listened to Lex's mind-talk,  
he understood why Clark had brought him here. Lex was loyal to Clark  
in a way that Ryan would call devotion - but Lex called an indulgence  
in foolhardy sentimentality.

Lex was suspicious of him, he read that loud and clear. Lex never forgot  
anything, and he clearly remembered the events in the limousine  
last spring. Remembered the way Ryan's stepfather had demanded that  
he get the password from Lex and remembered that Ryan had pulled  
a name from his past out of thin air. A name Ryan shouldn't have  
known.

Ryan still winced when he remembered the hurt that had flickered through  
Lex at the idea that perhaps Clark had told Ryan about Julian. The  
sense of betrayal had tasted bitter to both of them.

At the memory of that, Ryan wished that Clark had just told Lex about  
Ryan's ability to read minds. Lex wouldn't do anything to hurt him.  


Besides, Ryan knew he'd be dead soon, so it didn't really matter anyway.  


What did matter was Lex's anger at Clark. The obvious lie about Ryan's  
escape had rekindled Lex's suspicions about his best friend and  
Ryan had heard them all. Hurt and sadness had flooded Lex with the  
evidence that Clark didn't trust him. Ryan had felt sick to his  
stomach as the emotions washed through him, too.

The last time Ryan had seen Lex he had been confused by Lex's feelings  
for Clark. Feelings Ryan didn't really understand. He'd tried to  
warn Clark about it but Clark had dismissed it.

Now Ryan knew why.

Clark was spending the night at the mansion, too. The bedroom Clark was  
staying in was next to Ryan's but judging from Lex's thoughts, Clark  
hadn't stayed in bed long.

Lex had been in his bedroom, placing phone calls to attorneys and issuing  
commands like a general. Ryan was impressed with the functioning  
of Lex's mind, so crisp and clear. Knowing what move followed which  
step and when to make a leap. Ryan couldn't understand most of it,  
but he felt Lex's confidence.

He'd been startled when the flow of thoughts  
regarding counter suits, restraining orders and temporary custody  
were interrupted by a sharp,

//Clark//

At first Ryan hadn't understood, hadn't really  
known why his own breath picked up, why he closed his eyes and licked  
his lips. Lex's thoughts blurred into messy things that confused  
him.

//Shhh. Stay quiet. Don't wake the kid.//  


//Get it off. Better.//

//So good. Soft. More.//

Didn't know if these things were spoken or  
merely thought, wasn't sure it mattered.

The sensations confused him even more. Warm  
and hot coiling in his abdomen, whispers of sensation over Lex's  
skin that he felt in his mind. Lips wet and wetter and something  
sliding over and in Lex's mouth. Lex's emotions escalated up to  
something Ryan couldn't name. Something intense. Something frightening.  


Then understanding hit him.

//Yeah, suck me. //

//Fuck. Yeah, such a beautiful mouth.//

Ryan struggled to keep quiet, keep still,  
not to freak out.

He gasped as he shared the feeling of hot,  
wetness engulfing Lex's cock. Felt his own body jerk in response  
to the suction. He shook his head hard and tried to disengage from  
Lex's mind. But it was useless.

Tongue in patterns and suction and wet and  
hot. Lex's mind circled.

//More. God, yeah, more. Fuck.//

Ryan wanted it to stop...but he didn't. It  
felt too good.

Underneath his shuddering, vicariously responding  
flesh, Ryan was ashamed and embarrassed. He shouldn't hear this,  
feel this. He shouldn't know these things were happening down the  
hall between his "big brother" and Lex.

It was wrong to force Clark and Lex to share  
this with him without their knowledge. But he couldn't help it.  


Didn't want to help it.

Ryan curled up on his side and closed his  
eyes, Lex's voice, thoughts, feelings thrumming through his mind  
and body. So different from the neat packaged thoughts before. These  
thoughts were broken, full of curses and all wanting and needing  
and begging for more.

//So fucking beautiful. God...//

Ryan took a deep breath as he felt the tension  
in Lex's body notch up and a spike of pleasure ran through them  
both. He fought the urge to touch himself.

God, he could barely breathe at sensation  
of Clark's tongue on Lex's cock. He shuddered as Lex's balls drew  
up tight and he gasped hard. It was amazing to feel what Lex felt.  
So good to feel what he knew he'd never live long enough to experience  
himself.

//Sucking me...fuck...so good...please//  


Ryan shifted restlessly, his cock stiffening  
and aching. He tried to tell himself that it was okay, that he could  
just relax and enjoy this. It wasn't his fault that it felt so good;  
it wasn't his fault that he could feel it. Hear it. Know it.

He rolled onto his back, felt his cock strain up against the sweat  
pants that Lex had lent him. Ryan fought to keep his breath steady  
but gave into panting as Lex did. Couldn't keep a breath in long  
under the torturing mouth that moved over Lex's shaft and now to  
Lex's balls. Ryan bucked up into the air, startled at the sensation.  


A sharp, unpleasant feeling sent him hissing  
and curling onto his side again.

//Fuck. Watch the teeth. Jesus.//

A pause in the movement as soft caresses  
dropped on Lex's skin, soothing and Ryan could breathe again. Only  
a moment before hot and wet and good again, what felt like a slow  
devouring of Lex's cock. Ryan blinked his eyes open trying to stay  
centered in his own body and losing the battle.

//So beautiful. Need you.//

Ryan bit his lip as a wave of emotion rolled  
over him. Love. Or what Ryan would call love. But Lex's confusion  
ate away at the pure feeling.

He wished he knew what Clark felt for Lex...but  
if he was doing these things, he must love Lex, too.

The physical sensations swirled and mixed  
with Lex's affection for Clark enhancing each tongue twirl, each  
wet suck.

//Need you. In you. God, Clark. Clark.//  


Ryan gasped as the suction and tongue were  
suddenly gone leaving Lex wanting and the craving made Ryan simply  
ache. But Lex was moving and he had intent.

//I'm gonna fuck you so hard.//

//On your stomach. Yeah, like that.//

Sudden frustration poured through Ryan and  
Lex. Confusing.

//Lube. Lube, fucking fuck...here.//

Ryan crinkled his eyes as Lex's voice whispered  
in his head.

//So hot when you beg.//

//Beg for it, tell me you want it.//

It was taking so long. He couldn't wait.  
They couldn't wait. Ryan arched with tension, needing release, sharing  
the intensity of the ache with Lex.

//That's it, almost ready. Shh. Come on,  
come on. Almost.//

He didn't know what was going to happen but  
Lex wanted it. Oh, he wanted it. And so did Ryan. He felt like he  
was coming apart at the seams as need pulsed through him, radiating  
from Lex. Need for Clark, need for more, more, more.

And then there was more.

Ryan flexed his legs straight out as a sensation  
of hot friction clenched around Lex's cock. Oh God. Ryan knew what  
this was. He squeezed his thighs together, felt his own cock jerk  
and tried to relax. So good. So hot. Jesus. And he didn't know if  
those were his thoughts or Lex's.

Ryan's body quivered with the rocking, the  
rush of Lex's cock pressing into soft, burning, heat. So, so hot.  
Pleasure spiraling up and down Lex's spine. Up and down Ryan's spine.  


He took long, slow breaths trying to separate  
from Lex as much as possible, the feelings overwhelming him with  
intensity. He couldn't separate, he couldn't breathe. He was going  
to die from how good this was, he wouldn't live another two seconds  
because,

//Tight. Tight. Always so fucking tight.//  


Ryan wanted to get away from this. He struggled  
against it.

But, oh God, it felt good. The heat clinging  
to Lex's cock, swallowing him and sliding along his shaft...

Ryan gripped the sheets and he tried to pattern  
his breathing after Lex's, softly whimpering as a visual flashed  
to him. Cock gripped in an ass. Not all the way in.

//Tell me you want the rest of it.//

//Beg me for it.//

Ryan groaned as he felt Lex's cock slam the  
rest of the way home, the slap of balls on skin, a pause of unbelievable  
rightness, and then the sweet pull against Lex's shaft, the cool  
air lapping at the wet skin as it came unsheathed and then fast  
and heat and friction and God so good and over and over and over.  


//You fucking think I love you?//

Thrust. Slam. Pull.

//Always fucking coming here.//

Thrust.

//Always wanting me to fucking fix things.//  


Slam. Pull.

//Always holding back.//

//Always lying to me.//

Thrust.

//Fucking lying, bastard.//

Slam. Pull. Thrust.

//Fuck fuck fuck, Jesus.//

But the words weren't what they sounded like.  
The emotions were desperation and terror and overwhelming need.  
Lex was drowning in fear of his feelings for Clark.

Ryan felt the whirling rush, felt it building  
and pushing and he was shaking. He blinked his eyes open as he received  
a visual of Clark's body writhing in ecstasy. He shook it free,  
couldn't have that associated with this pulsing, this...oh God...this  
feeling like ecstasy and heaven and everything good in one huge  
moment.

His body convulsed and his cock jerked hard.  
Almost cried out as the emotions hit him as intensely as the bliss:  
the need, the want. The resignation to the truth.

//I love you.//

Pure feeling that rushed through Lex, lighting  
every dark corner and betraying the lies Lex had wanted to believe.  
Love, so simple and yet made of everything. Ryan had never felt  
anything like it. It was better than Lex's orgasm, better than breathing,  
better than not dying.

Ryan shuddered down with Lex from heights  
he'd never know again. Felt Lex shifting, felt the warmth and sense  
of protection as strong arms and a heavy body covered him. Ryan  
felt the weight over the connection and felt protected too.

The weight shifted and emptiness surged through  
Lex. Ryan winced at the fear that sliced through Lex's post-orgasmic  
fog.

//Don't go. Stay here.//

//He'll never know.//

The heavy weight returned. Peace descended  
again, hazy and all encompassing.

Ryan's breathing slowed with Lex's and he  
fought a sense of loss by focusing on the sleepy brain talk that  
Lex was indulging in. Mindless meanderings.

//Soft hair. Mmm. Shhh.///

//Hands bigger than mine. Mmm. Firecrackers.//  


//Water. Soft like Clark's...//

Lex had drifted into sleep.

Over. Over. It was over.

He didn't know how he should feel, so he  
just closed his eyes.

He wished he weren't dying. He wished Clark  
really were his big brother.

He wished he hadn't had to invade Lex's privacy  
to experience passion and love. He wished he could feel those things  
with a girl he loved one day.

He shivered as an aftershock coursed through  
him and Lex. Glimpsed a crisp dream image of Clark laughing.

He smiled.

He wished he could thank Lex. Thank him for  
the experience. Thank him for letting him feel all of that.

Thank him for loving Clark. Tell Lex it's  
okay to love him. Tell him that Devilicus probably loved Warrior  
Angel, too. Tell him not to take that path.

So many things he could never say.

Ryan swallowed his sorrow at that and fell  
asleep with peace circling in around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Coding issues are due to importing from the rhiannonhero.net site. Archiving as is for now.


End file.
